


Your Surprise

by bluecoin



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 09:12:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7261951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluecoin/pseuds/bluecoin





	Your Surprise

    You got a invitation to go to a dance, but you don't have a date. Someone you knew a while back told you that you can call the escort service for a date. You ponder about it for a moment and start looking for a place on the Internet.

    At one point you find a place that's not far, so you jot down the number. You dial the number and a man answers the phone. " How can I help you today mam", he says. " I need a date for a dance and I want the best you got", you say. " I have one for ya and what time does he need to be there", man says. " Tell him to be here at 6:00 p.m.", you say. " Will do mam", he says. " Thanks", you say.

    Now it's the moment you've been waiting for and your excited with anticipation. All kinds of thoughts are racing through your head. One that comes to mind is he hot and good at sex.

    The bell rings and you answer. It's the man from the escort service and he sure is handsome. He sure is striking to you because he has silver fox hair and very attractive. Plus he's wearing a black leather jacket and pants. All of that alone just gets you hot. " Hey there and I'm at your service", he says. " Hey", you say back. " Shall we get going", he says.

    He leads you to a black merecedes, which matches him. One is that this car looks as good as him. Then he sits down and ask," Where to luv?" " Ponce mansion", you say. " Then Ponce it is", he says.

    You and him arrive to a big mansion with people dancing everywhere. You and him find a place to park and get out. He hooks your arm into his and walks you to the entrance.

    There sure is a lot of noise and loud music. He walks you over to a table and you both sit. Y'all both talk and watch the party goers. " I would like to know your name for starters", you say. " My name is Rupert and I'm the best you got", he says. " Nice name and are you sincere about the second thing", you say. " Yes", he says. " What's your name", he says. " Mines is y/n", you say. " Very lovely", he says.

    Then you start to talk about his job because your curious. " What do you guys do, exactly"?, you ask. " We accompany ladies that don't have dates and have sex", he says. After he said that your face went red. One is that you got the hots for this guy and want to take him on. " I bet the ladies love you", you say. " Yeah they do and that's why I'm called the best", he says. " What are you best at?", you ask. " Turning a woman on and sex", he says. In your mind your like" hot damn". " Your starting to get me hot here", you say. " I like that", he says.

    He then leans over and gives you a long wet kiss. You ask him" Did you see rooms in here?" " I think I did", he says.

    Rupert gets up and takes you by the hand through the crowd of people and up the stairs. Y'all both are in the room and it gets good. You and him start taking your clothes off in front of each other.

    Now you see him naked and his cock catches your attention. For one thing he's hard,long, and thick. You can see a little pre cum on the head of his cock. Just seeing that makes you wet.

    You walk over to him and put your arms around him and the both of you start kissing each other. He kisses you where your tongues meet. That goes on for a bit and then he picks you up and lays you on the bed where he's on top of you.

    He then starts to kiss and suck your breasts. When he does that you slide your hand down to his massive cock and stroke it. "Mmmm yesssss", you moan. " You're sexy", he says. " Oh, that feels good!!!", he says. Then you start stroking it faster where he cums in your hand. You move your hand away and rub your pussy with his cum on it. He then stops what he's doing and watches you for a minute. " Can I join you?", he says. " Yes, handsome", you say.

    You spread you legs open, so his head can go between them. Then you feel that tongue of his licking away at your pussy. Your rubbing it as he licks. " That feels good", you moan. After you say that you feel him licking and sucking your clit. " Rub it faster", he says. You rub it so fast that you reach your climax and cum in his mouth.

    Finally, he raises up and you rub your cum on your fingers and rub it all over his cock. " Oh yeah", he says. " Want your cock slick and wet inside me", you say. You then feel the tip of his cock entering you pussy and that gets you going. He puts his strong arms around you and starts slowly thrusting. " You sure are big", you say. " My cock has always been big ",he says. " It sure feels good", you utter. " Please move faster because I want to feel you", you say.

    Then you feel his cock pounding you like crazy. He fucks you so hard that you start moaning his name and making noises that feel the room. Now he's making noises with you. " Oh yessss", you moan as he pounds you. You hear a gutteral sound and that's when he quickly pulls out. He then takes his cock and shoots cum all over your breasts. Plus he puts his cock between your breasts and rubs his cum all over the area. A part of cock is going in your mouth and your kissing it as he rubs and fucks your breasts. You squeeze your breasts together, so he can have more pleasure. " Mmmmm, yessss", you moan.

    After about ten minutes of fucking your breasts he pulls out and cums again. He says" I'm still hard". " I get you going", you say. " Oh yes luv", he says. " Can I fluff up your ass with my cock pounding it", he adds. " Sure handsome", you say.

    Then he flips you on your back and starts fucking your ass. " Oh yeah...... Oh yeah", you moan. He fucks your ass for about ten minutes and cums all over your back. Plus he starts to massage his cum on your back with his cock. " Feels great", you moan. "Like that?", he says. " Mmmmm, yessss", he moans.

    He stops and you lay back on the bed. " I think we're made for each other", he says. " I agree", you say. " I'd really like for you to be my girlfriend", he says. " I'd love to", you say.

    You notice him looking at his watch and says " Best to be getting you home." Y'all both walk out of the room holding hands. He pulls up to your drive way and drops you off in front of the door.

    Before you get out you embrace him and you both kiss each other for about 15 minutes. " I hope we meet again", you say. " We will", he says. You get out of the car and blow him a kiss as he drives off.


End file.
